ND/509 March Timeline
<-- Full --> ; - 5th of March 509 to 9th of March 509 : , , , , , lipoca, and take the 1st Legion and Queen 's army up the mountain to Michinowari. They set off the on the 6th, with the expectation they will reach the citadel on the 7th and attack on the 8th. By the time they have arrive, the mana level changes to Death aspected high. The heroes debate waiting out the mana change, but time constraints force them to launch a general attack on the 9th. : misreads Trahaern's initial feinting attack, and the Liberation armies smash Gravecall's force and breach the outer walls by dusk on the 10th. A breach is made in the interior walls on the 11th, and Gravecall attempts to hold it against the heroes of the Liberation. The fighting is hot and heavy, and Gravecall's magic grievously wounds Tezcatlipoca, but Ariana in turn manages to severely injure the with a Holy Smite. ; - 9th of March 509 to 17th of March 509 : , , , , , lipoca, and continue battling Gravecall. As her line crumbles, the Luminal falls back behind her masses of crossbowmen. Ariana and Zarathras overcome them, but Gravecall manages to retreat deeper into her citadel. :With the inner walls breached in the east and s beginning a methodical assault from the west, the Whitewers are soon destroyed. Gravecall orders a fierce final stand on the 12th and 13th, but her position is too weak at that point and the s' healing magic minimizes the losses. :The Dwarfs take over Michinowari and environs, expelling the humans in the area and giving the s a week to flee or be exterminated. The 1st Legion heads south, anticipating nearly a month of hard marching before they can reach the battles in and . : :In , 's scouts witness an regiment heading north from Puttayos on the 10th, and on the 14th receive word from the Resistance around Gurogeba that two more regiments left there, heading north. The Dwarf Brigadier at Michinowari confirms that the Dwarfs began an assault on Narverlmerna on March 9th and that the is quite hard pressed. Sven, , , , , and take a large portion of the 2nd Legion east, hoping to smash the Orcs at Gurogeba while they are temporarily weakened. is left to hold the fort against General Magolon's forces in Puttayos. ; - 17th of March 509 to 22nd of March 509 : , , , , , and advance the 2nd Legion toward Gurogeba. Imperial General Tyelka uses his overwhelming aerial superiority to arrange an ambush in the hills west of the fortress, but Aisling manages to extract the 2nd Legion when hordes of undead erupt from the ground around them on the 21sh. : : leads the 2nd Legion back to Hairidunny while , , , , and skirt around the Imperial forces. Using Aiken's fast march magic, they arrive in Gurogeba and defeat a helpless company of the Blazers that are holding the fortress in the pre-dawn hours of March 22nd. :Several Orc regiments arrive at Gudopedo and assault the fortress, with the militia fighting a doomed holding action to let couriers escape west with word of the disaster. : , , , , , lipoca, and continue the long march down the Zerniless coast. ; - 22nd of March 509 to 2nd of April 509 : , , , , and proceed to burn and ruin Gurogeba. The smoke attracts the attention of General Tyelka's demonic scouts, and she dispatches several companies of demons to secure her line of supply. The direct action team flees and manages to evade the scouts, though they do see many demonic couriers flying away to the south. They follow them on the 28th and learn of the Orc regiments sent to conquer Gedupedo and eventually cut off the 2nd Legion's supply lines to Hanist. Around the same time, Sven learns of the Gedupedo attack. : :The direct action team fast marches west and meets up with pegasii couriers that fly them back to the 2nd Legion. Sven has encamped in the Zav Hills southwest of Hairidunny. General Tyelka's forces advance into contact on April 2nd, but the general is too wily to be ambushed. Aisling launches repeated raids throughout the day on the 2nd, battering the Orcs and disrupting their formations. Come nightfall, Aisling braces for an assault but Tyelka retreats her battered forces to the ruined fortress at Hairidunny. The direct action team pursues, infiltrating the Orc lines and reaching Hairidunny ahead of Tyelka with plans to assassinate her. Meanwhile, Sven prepares to march the 2nd Legion south to defeat the threat to his supply lines. :Mid-day on the 2nd, , , , , , lipoca, and receive word that fishing vessels off the coast spotted hundreds of Orc vessels working their way east. They turn the cavalry elements of the 1st Legion south, hoping to make it Soroverstine before the Orcs arrive.